Just a Bit of Mistletoe Magic
by fadingtales
Summary: A TVD Cast Christmas Party takes an interesting turn with a bit of mistletoe and some spiked eggnog. A RL fic featuring Candice Accola/Joseph Morgan with hints of Klaroline.


**A Little Mistletoe Magic **(RL fic, TVD cast, Candice Accola/Joseph Morgan)

**A/N:** My first ever RL fic. Inspired by the lovely Christmas themed manips of Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan by the super talented Kristina. This fic is dedicated to her.

They had always got along well enough. As did the rest of the cast. He had been nervous though. Stepping in the role of the Big Bad wasn't going to be easy. The rest of the crew had been together for a good solid two years and he was the new kid on the block.

His worries were for nothing. They welcomed him with open arms.

Ian and Paul even went out of their way to take him under their wings. Getting him drunk on American beer and mocking his British colloquialisms good-naturedly. Daniel and Claire became like real siblings and Nina was a sweetheart. Kat was always super fun and the rest of the guys, despite the few scenes they had with him, seemed to accepted him into their little club. And then there was her. Candice was always Candice, utterly genuine and a bundle of energy.

Needless to say, he quickly grew fond of this new TV family and they him. Even if he was murdering and terrorizing their alter egos on set a majority of the time.

xxx

They didn't often saw each other when shooting. They didn't really have many scenes together, next to none to be quite honest. But she'd be around. They would pass each other by as they moved from one set to the next.

He remembers one time running into her at the craft services table. He was reaching for one of the donuts when she stopped him.

"Oooh! No. Don't eat that. You and Paul are going to be shooting outside for that one werewolf camp scene next aren't you? Shooting out there in the woods is always super long and harsh. Eat that and you're going to crash. Trust me. Take the sandwich. More substantial."

Her hair was in disarray, and she had tell-tale black dots marking her face to help the CGI team do their vampifying magic. She smiles a toothy grin at him, fangs still in place before taking off, blonde curls bouncing in her wake.

xxx

Season three is a hit and the cast takes a well deserved break for the holidays. Kat is hosting a Christmas party and everyone is invited. Even a lonely Englishman.

Sure enough she's there with the rest of them. The party is in full swing and champagne is flowing.

She smiles at him and make pleasant small talk, but most of her time is monopolized by Kat and Nina. Mostly Kat though because Nina and Ian can't keep their hands off each other.

They run into each other in the kitchen. She's looking for a bottle opener and he helps her find it. As they are making their way back into the living room Daniel pushes past them. Claire's chasing him because he's stolen her Santa hat. He pulls her out of the way just as his TV sister rushes by in her impossibly high stiletto heels.

Through the hustle and bustle, they somehow end up standing under the mistletoe. Everyone is more than a little boozed and Kat is the one to notice. She starts chanting for them to kiss and the rest of crazy crew soon joins in the clamor. They both laugh and shake their heads, but then Ian starting booing and all hells break loose.

She tilts her head to the side, looks at him with a little glint in her eye.

"Wanna just do it to shut them up?"

He casts a quick glance towards the room full of the rowdy cast members. Michael was being particularly obnoxious, channeling a little bit of Tyler Lockwood. He's pretty sure the werewolf is the one spiking the eggnog all night.

Candice waggles her eyebrows at him and he laughs and nods in agreement.

It was a sweet, simple, chaste kiss. Their lips touching each other for no longer than ten seconds. Catcalls and whistling ensues and they both laugh when they break apart.

"Vampire Barbie and Big Bad Klaus. Who would've thought?" she laughs.

"Now that'll be a couple to be reckoned with," he jokes.

She's about to say something back, but Zach and Michael are waving her over and shouting for the bottle opener. She shakes her head at their antics and laughs again. He realizes he likes her laugh. She flashes him a final smile and softly touches his arm before she leaves.

He's watching her playfully argue with the two boys over how to properly open the bottle when Paul interrupts him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Paul hands him a glass of champagne and he nods in thanks.

"Yes," he replies. "Very much so." He doesn't take his eyes off the pretty blonde.

Paul studies his face and narrows his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Hey, wipe that silly grin off your face. Nina and Ian are more than enough. The set doesn't need another goopy, mushy couple."

"Maybe it's time they got some competition," he retorts lightly.

Paul snorts, slaps his hand on his shoulders with a chuckle. "Don't try it man. Candice is a real heart breaker."

"They always are," he sighs in faux dramatism.

"You'll get over it," Paul shrugs, raising his glass up for a toast. "It was just a bit of mistletoe magic."

"Yeah…" he agrees as he clinks his glass against Paul's.

He looks back at Candice again just as she's tilting her head back in laughter.

"Just a bit of mistletoe magic."


End file.
